The pathogenetic investigations of cerebral ischemia have been concerned with determining the effect of this process on the neurotransmitter receptors, in particular the Beta-adrenergic type; these studies have shown that brain ischemia affects the membrane affinity for 3H dihydroalprenolol (3H-DHA) binding sites due to a decreased association but not dissociation rate of the ligand to the Beta-receptors. This study was presented at the 3rd Belgrade Symposium on Developmental and Circulatory Aspects of Brain Metabolism, and the proceedings will be published by Plenium Press. This project has been completed.